


The Adviser

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes help comes from the most unusual places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adviser

**Author's Note:**

> Story from 2009, drawing from 2011.

It was late and the Doctor needed to talk. He had a problem of a deeply personal nature and his confidant of choice was waiting in the library, where music was softly playing. He picked up the tray containing freshly made Earl Grey and cinnamon toast and carried it into the library.

His confidant and adviser was sitting propped up against a few cushions. The Doctor - who hadn't bothered to put a dressing gown on over his pyjamas or to wear any slippers, took the floor cushion opposite. He poured out tea, then took a bite of toast. After eating the bite of toast and taking a sip or two of tea, he began to explain his problem.

"I've got a problem and, as it's extremely personal, I believe you are the only one who can help me to sort it out." He grinned at his companion, who was simply listening patiently. The Doctor proceeded to discuss his problem at length.

Twenty minutes later, he sat contemplating his companion. "Of course, I could just...but then, there's also...or wait! How about if I were to... YES! That's it!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Thank you! You've been a tremendous help!" Then he got up, leaned across and kissed the teddy bear's nose.

FIN 

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/TheAdviser_Bordered_zps5289cf38.jpg.html)


End file.
